Unnamed Lady
The unnamed lady is an acquaintance of Elizabeth Midford and an assassin, hired by the Ferro family to kill Ciel Phantomhive and avenge Azzurro Vanel. Character Outline The unnamed lady is a youthful woman, with brown hair and a pale complexion and peach lipstick. She wears a pink dress and a matching pink bonnet, with a bow that has a pink rose in the center, and black and white high-heeled boots. However, when she accidentally spills tea on her dress, she is given a light blue dress with white flowers, a beaded headband that has a white flower and two strands of beads dangling from it, along with earrings, a choker, long white gloves and white shoes that belonged to Rachel Phantomhive. It was stated that she is cute, beautiful, gorgeous and looks like a doll according to Soma Asman Kadar. Because of her beautiful appearance, Aleistor Chamber abducted her. According to Elizabeth Midford, she is a lovely person who knows a lot of things.Kuroshitsuji OVA, Welcome to the Phantomhive's Plot At some point, the unnamed lady managed to befriend Elizabeth Midford and was able to get herself invited by Ciel Phantomhive. When she arrives at Phantomhive Manor, she is shown around by Sebastian Michaelis. During a tea party, she accidentally spills some on herself and changes into another dress. She then gets a phone call, which reminds her of her mission to abduct Sebastian and kill Ciel. However, she is then put to sleep and kidnapped by Aleistor Chamber. He has fallen in love with her and decided to kill himself along with her so they could be together, but Grell Sutcliff intervenes, saying she is only meant to die the next day. Sebastian and Grell chase Aleistor onto a boat where they save her. William T. Spears also informs Grell that the person actually meant to die the next day is one letter off from the unnamed lady and Grell confused them. The unnamed lady is then told by Sebastian to keep the whole ordeal a secret. When the unnamed lady eventually returns, she sneaks up on Ciel and wants to murder him with her switchblade in his sleep, but Sebastian enters the room as he overheard her previous phone call. He already wants to dispose of her, but Ciel wakes up. They then lead her to the main hall where everyone is waiting for her, throwing her a surprise birthday party. This is not her actual birthday, but only a fake one that she told Elizabeth. Still, she is quite flattered by the party and seems to feel bad about her assassination attempt. Then, Sebastian dances with her and tells her, she only got away since as a butler, he does not want to disturb the guests with a murder. But if she were to come back, he would kill her. Later, when the unnamed lady leaves in a carriage with Elizabeth and Paula, she considers killing them for a moment before throwing her switchblade out of the window. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Anime-Only Characters